battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Ascension
Ascension is a map featured in Battlefield: Bad Company following End of the Line. It is available in Rush or Conquest and is mostly infantry based. Rush Equipment Bases Small Farm 1st Attacker Base. Attackers should advance in a wide front. Humvee also spawns here. Yard 1st Defender Base and 2nd Attacker Base. Cover Crate 2 from Houses, Don't stray too far from Crates. Attempt to steal the Humvee. House 2nd Defender Base and 3rd Attacker Base. Crates can be shot from range. Use the .50 cals. Monastery Final Defender Base. Attackers, use the main entrance and secret entrance. Toss Frags in. Conquest Conquest on Ascension takes place entirely within the hillside town north of the Monastery, which is itself cut off from play area. The heavy built up settlement, which slopes uphill from west to east, is laid out along two main roads, the northern of which leads directly from the US Base past Fronyard all the way to the summit and the RU Base, connecting both deployments. The southern road forms a semi-circle around the center of town, and links the two remaining objectives, bypassing the steep cliffs the hold the Monastery. The majority of combat in town takes place at close range, with the sloping roadways, narrow alleyways and numerous plot partitions of wood and stone fences limit line of sight, at least at street level. House-to-house fighting between and on objectives is expected, and exploiting the destruction system to reduce the enemy's cover and open up new approach routes is advised. The urban sprawl can however be avoided by flaking through the undeveloped forest along the northern length of the map, allowing each to team to reach and attack the opposition's base. Instead of being located near capture points, the two Ammo Crates on this level are located in the center of town. Primarily an infantry map, the single light vehicle allocated to each team can be used to quickly traverse the albeit limited roadways of the town. Equipment Flags US Base The US Base is near the bottom of the hill on the west side of town. It consists of a small courtyard bordered by a low stone wall, with the capture point concentrated within a barn on the east side. Overlooking the courtyard is a two-storey house on the south side, and a boarded up bungalow along the map boundary to the west. Sideyard Slightly further up the hill directly west of the US spawn. The point is boxed in by large houses, between which a KORD is set up watching the road north. The south side of the capture zone is bordered by a sheer rocky cliff. Frontyard This outpost is in the center of town, along the northern road. It consists of a lone single-storey structure, which is bordered by picket fences. Located along a roadway far from any neighbouring structures, the approaches to this objective is considerably more open than the others. This is on top of the fact Frontyard lies at the edge of the forested northern boundary, which offers an open but less exposed flanking route into the rear of the objective building. Backyard Backyard is located at a bend in the eastern road as it hairpins towards the summit, in the map's eastern sector. The point is concentrated on a single house, with upper floor balconies that look down upon the main road to the east, which is also protected by an .50 cal emplacement at street level, and the narrow alleyways between buildings that make up the map core on the north side. RU Base Located on the eastern hill summit, outside the gates of the Monastery, the RU Base is made up of a single building overlooking the entire town. The base is in an inherently defensible position thanks to the elevated terrain, but is sparse in cover aside from the objective building itself. Category:Maps of Battlefield: Bad Company